Nothing to be Scared of
by Darkness Zen
Summary: So for some reason in this AU Juvia is scared of thunderstorms. Its up to Hikaru(OC) to help soothe her nerves OCxJuvia and slight GrayxUltear


_A/N: If you want to see the real author note look at the end of the story_

It was a night when a small group of my friends decided to come over my house to hang out. We were all having a great time until a thunderstorm came out of nowhere. Gray, Ultear, and myself were unaffected by it, but Juvia on the other hand was terrified of thunderstorms.

I was having a conversation with Gray about random things from the past when I noticed Juvia shaking against the arm of the couch. "Juvia are you alright?" I asked worriedly

Juvia looked at me still shaking and stuttered out, "J-Juvia is scared of thunderstorms. She looked down and continued, "Juvia is sorry I`m is ruining everyone's good time.

"No Juvia," I stated you`re not ruining out time, we all came to spend time together." I was worried about her because it looked like she was close to crying. I was one of Juvia`s best friends and I wanted to make her feel better, so I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"H-Hikaru," she started, but instantly pulled me closer when a sound of crashing lightning occurred. "Thank you."

"I am here for you," I said quietly. I released her from my embrace and sat back down on the couch, she sat down beside me resting her head on my shoulder.

"So Ultear I heard you started taking dance lessons," Gray said breaking the silence. "How are those going?"

"They`re going well," Ultear answered with a smile. She has always been the type of person to get excited when learning new skills. "Juvia has also came to class with me a few times."

"You dance too Juvia?" I questioned.

"Juvia loves to dance in her free time," she whispered in response. I could tell she was calming down because her shaking had stopped.

Almost as if on cue, the sky outside flashed and the strong sound of thunder soon followed. This time causing the house to shake and the power to go out. This earned a small scream from Juvia as she practically jumped into my lap and threw her arms around me.

"Its ok," I assured her, "I am here for you Juvia." She was shaking again, and I could feel her crying against my chest.

"Why don't you take her upstairs and lay her down?" Gray said. "Maybe it will help calm her nerves."

"Ok, Can you walk yourself?" She didn't give me a verbal answer, she just shook her head. "Alright then, I`ll carry you."

"I`m sorry everyone," Juvia said, still crying as I carried her bridal style out of the room, her arms still securely around my neck for support.

"Hey don't worry about it," I whispered as we made our way up the stairs. "We all have our fears." We soon made it to the room and I gentle placed her down on the bed. "Try to get some rest Juvia."

As I made my way out I was stopped by Juvia`s soft voice. "Please don't leave me alone." I turned around and saw hear laying on her side, tears running down to the pillow below. "Please."

I shut the door and returned to her side, sitting on the floor next to the bed. "I will stay with you as long as you want me too."

Juvia reached out and grabbed my hand and our fingers became perfectly intertwined. "You`re always so warm," she voiced. I looked towards her and noticing that her eyes were now shut, and she had a small smile with a slight blush forming on her face.

"You are so beautiful," I accidently stated out loud. I instantly tensed up fearing what she might think of me now.

"Hikaru, that means so much to Juvia coming from you." Juvia crawled out of the bed to sit right in front of me, never letting go of my hand. "Do you really think Juvia is beautiful?"

It was time for me to be brave, I will not make some lame excuse of why I said it. "Juvia you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." I released her hand and wiped the last tear from her face.

"Oh Hikaru," Juvia said bringing me into a hug. This hug was different from the embrace we shared earlier, but I still felt like I needed more. I pulled away slightly just far enough to see Juvia`s eyes. In her eyes I could see that she needed it too.

I leaned down connecting our lips for the first time, my arm instinctively wrapping around her waist. As we kissed we grew closer and closer and held each other tighter. In that moment there was no fear, only pure bliss I could feel Juvia`s arms wrapped around my neck deepening the kiss further. She granted my tongue access to her mouth, our tongues didn't dance for dominance, they moved in sync to each other's presence. Finally we broke the kiss and returned to our embrace. "I love you Juvia."

"Juvia loves you too Hikaru," Juvia replied, "With you here I have nothing to be scared of."

"Do you want to go back downstairs," I asked, releasing her from the embrace "I`m sure our friends miss us."

"Actually Juvia just wants to be alone with you," Juvia pleaded, her blush returning.

"Alright I`ll go tell them we`re calling it a night." I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before I left the room and headed for the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I stopped and looked towards the couch. Since the lights were out I couldn't see clearly, but I could make out what seemed to be lip locking action between Gray and Ultear. I just smirked and walked back upstairs.

"Were they upset?" Juvia asked when I returned to the room.

"Not at all," I replied letting out a small laugh.

"What`s so funny?"

"Don't worry about it," I said teasingly, "I just had a thought"

"Tell me about it," she pleaded grabbing my hands. "Please"

"Do you think Gray and Ultear will ever end up dating?"

"No way, they`re just best friends, if Ultear had feeling for Gray she would've told me." At that point I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. "Why are you laughing?"

"I`m just happy Juvia," I answered, getting lost in her eyes. I came back to my senses when I felt her lips on mine. I wasted no time returning the kiss, my tongue requesting entry which she granted. This kiss was a lot more heated than the first one, it contained a lot more lust. I finally broke the kiss when a moan escaped Juvia`s lips.

"Why did you stop?" she asked her arms still firmly wrapped around me.

"Because our friends downstairs could hear us if we got too loud.

"Come to bed with me," Juvia said, "I want to sleep in your arms."

"I would love that." I followed her back to the bed and brought her into my arms resting my forehead against hers. "Goodnight Juvia, I love you."

"Juvia loves you too Hikaru." She brought her lips up to mine for one last quick peck. I could truly say that I will never get tired of this feeling.

"Oh Gray," we heard Ultear moan from downstairs. I couldn't help myself, and started laughing again.

"What was it you said about Gray and Ultear just being best friends," I asked in between laughs.

"You are so bad," Juvia said, playfully hitting me in the chest.

_A/N: So I wrote this while I was a little drunk. Probably didn't help that I was still drinking while typing. I don't expect this to be good, but hey someone might like it._

_P.S. favorite review from my last story: So Ik who I r and this was good_


End file.
